Black Diamond
Black Diamond is what known among the Homeworld Gem history as the Angel of Death. She takes the spirits of Shattered Gems and brings them to the Dark Void to live in darkness for eternity. She is the mother of Pink and Grey Diamond, and grandmother of Red Diamond. 'Appearance' Black Diamond is 150 ft tall, making her the tallest of all Diamonds and equally as tall as an adult To'kustar. She has long, wild raven-black hair that reach below her buttocks and has gray skin. Her eyes are black with red iris, and her mouth are seals behind violet metallic plate. Her uniform are indigo with exposed hands and has pink streaks on the curved shoulder arch, the star on the torso and the hips; while the rest are violet on torso and gown. She also have pink rings around her fingers. Her naval are exposed, revealing her gemstone beneath her belly button. 'Personality' black diamond is known as the diamond of death, and as such is said to be a cold hearted entity of darkness with no emotion to speak of. it is also stated that she can see the truth and lies of anyone and feeds of their despair. even on other planets of the milky way galaxy would describe her to be death itself brought into the world. many species fear her. however in truth, black diamond is a motherly type, caring and compassionate to her loved ones, and was only considered emotionless after the death of her beloved daughter pink diamond. after her daughter's death, black became ruthless and an power of death and destruction. 'Powers And Abilities' black diamond is known to be one of the most powerful being in the entire universe, and is considered by most of 100 galaxy's to be unbeatable. it is said she controls death itself and can both cause and prevent it. Black diamond can enter the land of the dead to visit her collection of spirits she has collected for longer then the milky way galaxy existed. She can turn her hair into a literal black hole and send anyone who she traps inside to an internal darkness of pain and suffering, and she is the only one who can hear their screams of agony. She has a power known as "infinite destruction", a power that can destroy anything weaker then the user, and since black diamond is among the most powerful, almost anything and everything well be destroyed by hers. Black diamond as control over all nature types of gems, and even two that only she can use, chaos and death. Black diamond is said to be 1000 times smarter then azmuth, and that alone is enough to make her the most dangerous person in the universe. 'Equipment' black diamond's gem weapon is the all-powerful Death Scythe, and weapon that can not only destroy an entire planet is one slice, but also collect all the souls of the destroyed planet. 'Weaknesses' Black diamond's only weaknesses is the gem nature type of cosmos, that only white diamond has. Black Diamond is powerless against Celestialsapien, as their omnipotent ability surpasses her own abilities. 'Tier System' *Tier: Multi-Galaxy - Cluster Level *Power: Multi-Galaxy - Cluster Level *Speed: **Attack: Hyper Luminal 3 **Combat: Hyper Luminal 3 **Travel: Hyper Luminal 3 **Flight: Hyper Luminal 4 **Reaction: Hyper Luminal 3 *Lifting Strength: Galactic *Striking Strength: Multi-Galaxy - Local Level *Range: Planetary (w/t weapon) | Interplanetary (w/t black hole) *Durability: Multi-Galaxy - Cluster Level *Blunt Durability: Multi-Galaxy - Cluster Level *Piercing Durability: Universe *Stamina: Extremely High *Regeneration: Body Recreation - Mid *Immortality: Beyond Ageless 'Power Level' 'Relationship' Grey Diamond They used to be close when Grey was whole, but when Grey was used in the cluster fusion, it became strained. 'Trivia' Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Diamond type Gems Category:Female Category:Female villains Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Mega diamonds